Scott and Stiles in Forks
by Argentum-Asimi
Summary: After season 3b and the funerals of the people that die. After Breaking Dawn. Scott and Stiles go to Forks to get their minds off things and visit Stiles's cousin. Will the Cullens find out Scott's secret? Will Scott and Stiles find out the Cullens? ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**Stiles**

It was the day after Allison's funeral. My dad wanted to take Scott and I away for the week. He was going to take us to see my uncle and cousin. I heard that she got married. I would have gone but between the Darach, Alpha pack and demons and then Allison and Aiden's deaths I didn't have time. Scott and I were going to try and get our minds off of things. We had just gotten there and saw Bella and I'm assuming her husband. When she saw us she smiled and waved us over. I grabbed Scott's arm and dragged him over to her.

"Stiles It's so good to see you! This is my husband Edward. I'm assuming that this is your friend Scott?" Bella said in one breath.

"Yep," I answered. I elbowed Scott in the ribs to get him to say something but no such luck. "Scott is a little upset right now. His ex-girlfriend was killed less than a week ago. She died in his arms as she told him that she loved him and her funeral was yesterday." I explained grimly for his silence.

"That's so sad. I'm so sorry, Scott. I hope you will be okay." Bella said. We walked out and got to the car. It was a black four door 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Scott and I were staying with Edward's family. We got to the house and walked in. I only had one word to describe it, white. Everything was white. We got in and saw eight people sitting in the living room. Bella then walked in and introduced everyone. "Stiles, Scott this is my adopted daughter Renesmee, my friend Jacob, my sisters Rosalie and Alice, my brothers Emmett and Jasper along with my parents Carlisle and Esme." Renesmee had brown eyes, pale skin and long brown hair, Jacob has dark eyes, tan skin and short black hair, Rosalie has pale skin, blonde hair and gold eyes, Alice has pale skin, black hair in a pixie cut and gold eyes, Emmett has black hair, pale skin and gold eyes, Jasper has pale skin, blonde hair and gold eyes, Carlisle has blonde hair, pale skin and amber eyes and Esmee has brown hair, pale skin and amber eyes.

"It's so good to finally meet you. Bella has been talking non stop for a week." Esmee was saying.

"I hope all good," I replied. Scott still was silent at my side.

"Bella, can you take the guests up to the spare rooms?" Esme asked. Bella took us up three flights of stairs and down a hallway. We got to a room as big as my room and bathroom combined.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to unpack," she said as she was leaving.

"Stiles", Scott said. "There's something wrong with this family. Including your cousin. The boy, Jacob I think his name is, he smells like wolf. The rest of the family smells like death. Renesmee smells like a half dead person."

"I knew there was something off about Bella, I guess it makes sense they smell weird." I answered.

"That's not all,everyone but Jacob and Renesmee have no heart beat. Renesmee has a weird heard beat. It sounds like a bird flapping it's wings."

 **Edward**

Bella came running down the stairs and told the family that her cousin was coming with his friend to stay for awhile.

"John said they they needed to get away from Beacon Hills. In the background I heard people crying and it sounded like a funeral." She said grimly. "They need a place to stay and I have my thirst under control, so can they stay here? She asked. We all nodded and she pulled out her phone and called someone.

"Hello," a gruff voice answered.

"Uncle John, it's Bella."

"Oh Bella hi. What's the matter?"

"I just talked to my family. They said that the boys could stay with us. I'll pick them up at the airport."

"Good, they'll be there in a week."

"Why are they coming again? You didn't say."

"They need to get away from Beacon Hills. Their lives are very complicated."

"Oh, ok. See them in a week."

A week later Bella and I went to the Seattle airport to pick them up. Bella called out "Stiles," I saw a boy's head snap in our direction. He grabbed his friend's arm and walked over to us.

"Stiles, it's so good to see you!" She said. She then did introductions. Stiles has short brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin but not as pale as a vampire's, he was very skinny and smelled human. His friend, Scott, has black hair, brown eyes with a red ish under tone, tan skin, he had a tattoo of two circles on his bicep, he had an athletic build and had a strange smell. It was mostly human but there was also wolf there. I tried to read his mind to get an answer, but I realized with a start, that I couldn't. I tried Stiles and I still couldn't.

"Yep," Stiles answered Bella. He elbowed Scott in the ribs to get him to say something but no such luck. "Scott is a little upset right now. His ex-girlfriend was killed less than a week ago. She died in his arms as she told him that she loved him and her funeral was yesterday." He explained grimly for his silence. I'm guessing that was why John said that they needed to get out of town. We walked to the car and drove to the house. Bella did introductions again and then took them up stairs. When she came down I asked her "Were you shielding them?"

"No, why?"

"I couldn't read their minds." I answered. Jacob looked like he had something to say. "Spit it out Jacob." I told him.

"His friend, Scott, he's a werewolf. I thought that what he is was a myth." He was mumbling to himself.

"What do you mean 'what he is'?" I asked.

"He's the True Alpha. He didn't steal or take his power. It's very rare not something that happens every hundred years but every once and awhile a Beta can become an Alpha by the strength of their own character." He explained.

"That's why he smelled like wolf. If he is a werewolf will he turn on a full moon?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Jake answered.

"Stiles is in trouble then," Esme said. "We have to tell him that his best friend is a werewolf. Tonight is a full moon."

"I'll go get him," Bella said. She went upstairs to get Stiles. She came down a minute later with Stiles in tow.

"Why exactly did you call me down stairs while I was in the middle of unpacking?" Stiles asked.

"We need to tell you something," Jacob replied.

"Well get on with it."

"There's no way to put this gently but, Stiles, your best friend is a werewolf," Jacob said.

"What?" Stiles said rather calmly. "That's impossible. Werewolves don't exist. They're make believe."

"No they're not. Mutt, show him," Rose said. Jacob then turned into the huge alpha wolf. Stiles fell backward.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled. We heard pounding on the stairs. Scott then was standing next to Stiles. He had facial hair, fangs, claws and glowing, blood red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scott**

While Stiles and I were unpacking Bella came upstairs and asked Stiles to come downstairs. He said yes and gave me a look that said, 'Be ready to come down and save me and listen.' So I did as he asked. I was listening and I heard them talking to him.

"Why exactly did you call me down stairs while I was in the middle of unpacking?" Stiles asked.

"We need to tell you something," Jacob replied.

"Well get on with it." Stiles was saying.

"There's no way to put this gently but, Stiles, your best friend is a werewolf," Jacob said. I froze. How did they know?

"What?" Stiles said rather calmly. "That's impossible. Werewolves don't exist. They're make believe." I gave a sigh of relief that he could lie pretty well.

"No they're not. Mutt, show him," I heard Rosalie say. I didn't know who Mutt was but assumed that it was Jacob. I then heard ripping and growling and Stiles falling backward. "Scott!" Stiles yelled. I came running down the stairs and jumped in front of Stiles transformed into a werewolf. All of the Cullens got into a fighting stance. I saw a giant wolf that I assumed was Jacob because he was the only one missing and I could still smell him. I growled and made Jacob back down. The other Cullens backed up but would not back down. I was about to attack when Stiles got in front of me and got in between the Cullens and I.

"Stop!" Stiles exclaimed. "This won't help anything. Scott, I know you're just trying to protect me but stop fighting. Allison and Aiden are dead and it's my fault-"

I interrupted him there turning back into human form, "It is not your fault. Everyone in the pack can tell you that. Did you stab Allison? No. Did you stab Aiden? No. The Oni did. You can not control the Oni."

"I remember everything I did. I remember pushing that sword into you. I remember twisting it."

"That wasn't you. That was the nogitsune. The nogitsune did all of those things. It killed Allison and Aiden. Not you."

"Maybe but if I hadn't let it in none of those things would have happened. Anyway fighting won't help anything. The pack won't have an Alpha if you're killed and if you're not then the pack will have a killer as an Alpha. So don't fight. Cullens, Scott was only protecting me. We've already lost five pack members. Allison, Aiden, Derek, Isaac and Ethan. We don't want to loose anymore." As he was saying this the Cullens were getting out of their fighting stances and getting more and more confused. I was waiting for him to finish. He seemed to be finished so I started talking.

"What the hell are you," I asked the Cullens? "I can tell that he-" I pointed at Jacob, "is a werewolf, but what are you?"

"We are vampires," Esme said. I got back into a protective stance in front of Stiles. "But we don't kill people or even drink human blood. We call ourselves vegetarian vampires. We drink animal blood. That is why our eyes are gold and not crimson," She explained.

"How did you make Jacob back down like that?" Bella asked.

"I'm sure he told you. I'm an alpha werewolf. I-"

"So is he," she stated.

"Then I have no idea," I told her truthfully.

 **Bella**

We were going to go back to the living room when we heard a car pull into the front of the house. I was faster to react than the other Cullens. I got there and saw a young girl about Scott's age with strawberry blond hair, crystal green eyes and was wearing a green designer skirt and white blouse with a pair of muddy red flats. "Are Scott and Stiles here?" She asked. Just as she asked that Scott, Stiles and the rest of my family walked out of the house. Scott and Stiles looked at the girl and at the exact same time shouted out a name that I assumed was the girl's.

"Lydia?!"

 **What is Lydia doing there? Did she have a banshee prediction? Or did she just want to get out of town like Scott and Stiles?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry guys. I honestly forgot about this story and when I had last updated it. Someone reviewed the other day and reminded me of when I last updated. So sorry if it's short. Thanks for reading and reviews.**

 **Stiles**

We were talking to the Cullens when a car pulled into the driveway. Bella ran to the door with the rest of us at her heels. I heard talking and could hear that the person that pulled was a girl. I recognized the voice. I ran faster and got there the same time Scott did. Both of us shouted her name at the same time. "Lydia?!" She looked up at us and we rushed toward her. Before she could speak she passed out. Scott ran and caught her before she could fall.

"Help me get her inside," he told the Cullens while he was picking her up. He carried her to the door and then set her on the couch. After he set her down Carlisle went into doctor mode and checked her for injuries and whatnot. Scott and I were anxious. After he had finished the examination he spoke,

"She's fine." Scott and I both breathed a sigh of relief. He and I both refused to leave her until she woke up. After a few hours i fell asleep. When I woke up Lydia was stirring.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"Stiles?" She questioned.

"Yeah, Scott and I are here." As soon as I said scott's name she shot up.

"Scott!" She yelled.

"What?!" He replied startled as he woke up. "Oh, hey Lydia. Before we could ask why you were here you blacked out. Is everyone alright?"

"That's why I came. Someone in Beacon Hills is going to die."

"Who?" Scott and I asked at the same time.

"I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

_**So sorry guys but I honestly forgot where I was going with this so for the time being-until I remember where I wanted this to go- I'll be putting this on hiatus. Sorry. You guys are great and if you have ideas PM me. Thanks.**_


End file.
